True love was never easy- a Dramione romance
by dramione.dxx
Summary: Hermione has been suffering mental and physical abuse from her boyfriend Ron, but has been too scared to leave him for it, as his manipulative character prevented it. But, when she runs into an old friend, her concept of love is completely switched around. -Explicit-
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

Hermione and Ron have been in a relationship since year 7 of Hogwarts, and got together at the end of the Wizarding war, in the chamber of secrets (1998)

The year is now 2000

Harry and Ginny have been married for a month, and have just arrived back from their Christmas honeymoon

They look after Teddy every so often, when he is not with the Weasley's or with Andromeda

Ron started domestically abusing Hermione in the month of June 1999, when Harry and Ginny got engaged, and he began to become jealous of Ginny and Harry's success as a couple, while Hermione and himself have grown to become more and more distant over their final year at Hogwarts

Draco and Hermione have become close after sharing similar interests in their last year at Hogwarts, and their mental stimulation of each other, and competitive relationship. They were also head girl and head boy together, and stayed in the head dormitories together over their final year

Luna has been dating Seamus Finnigan for a year three months, after he helped her recover from her mental breakdown, occurring after the war, which she suffered following the death of Neville that October.

 **Chapter 1- 10** **th** **January 2000**

"I bloody swear to you Hermione, if you don't fucking pull yourself together, I'm done!" Ron nearly screamed at Hermione, her face frightened, and her filled with tears, as he threw his bottle towards the opposite wall smashing it with his force, as he reached for another. He slowly moved towards her, his presence nigh overpowering.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you; I haven't even decided where the fuck I want this relationship to go! I've put up with you nagging me these last few months but… Merlin..., I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last like this. All you care about is that bloody job of yours, and you'd think you're dating your books rather than me!" He exclaimed, his pride as a boyfriend obviously clouding his judgment, as Hermione's tears she'd been holding back, began to run down her cheeks. Staying silent was the only way she knew she was safe.

Ron, not wanting to be guilted by Hermione's crying, reached forwards, one hand gripping her upper arms and the other around her neck, pulling her up to his face. She turned her head and choking with tears in tears, trying to escape him.

"Look at me." He said

"Get away from me!" She cried, as he started to shake her.

"LOOK AT ME!" He shouted at her, as she began screaming for help. He threw her backwards like a limp doll, onto the floor. Hermione, with pain radiating through her whole body, gazed up at Ron, with her innocent and frightened eyes, turning into a sullen glare. She reached to her neck, and could feel bruises beginning to form from where his fingers had held her.

This was not the man she fell in love with. He was a drunk. Ever since he had started heavily drinking, following the war, and their graduation from Hogwarts the year after, he had become increasingly violent, and Hermione felt as if she was being made into an outlet for this pent-up anger.

With that, she grappled for her wand, lying on the sofa behind her, disapparating to Harry and Ginny's house, in order to escape this monster. She was racked with fear as she landed on their plush white carpet in the entrance to their house.

"What was that?" Hermione heard a woman's voice coming from upstairs.

"Not sure… do you want me to check downstairs?" Came a man's voice. Obviously Harry's. Still in shock, she began crying again, with her hands clasping onto one another trying to rid the memory from her brain, and take her back to a time of innocent bliss when Ron hadn't hated her. With the way he treated her, she'd assumed she was dead to him already.

Since June she'd put up with this abuse. It started out lightly, and she'd always blamed it on his mental health, but now, it was becoming more and more common. He would get drunk and do this almost every night. She got a shiver down her spine. One of the worst ones was about a month and a half ago, when he'd come back late, and stumbled in the door, while yelling accusations of her having slept with multiple other men, and calling her names. He then proceeded to beat her, abuse her, leaving bruises and scars all over her body.

Every time, she knew it was his fault, but each morning, he would buy her flowers, and apologise, begging her forgiveness, and her soft-sided nature, knew that she couldn't stay mad at him.

She heard footsteps creaking towards her across the floor.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice came from across the room. The footsteps then hastened, before she felt a warm hand pushing on her back, moving her body from the foetal position she was in, into an upright one, where she saw Harrys green eyes, looking over her body with disgust, his pupils glinting in the moonlight.

"Hermione… what happened?" He asked, knowing full well who's fault this was.

"Harry? Who is it?" Came Ginny's voice from the stairwell.

"Come downstairs Ginny, it's Hermione, Ron's hit her again…" With that she heard a rush of footsteps, as the ginger haired girl came running towards her in a white dressing gown, crouching next to her.

"Oh fuck… what has he done this time" she gasped, tracing the bruises on Hermione's arms and face. Black, blue, purple, red, brown, you name it. Every colour of the spectrum seemed to be marked across her, otherwise perfect, pale skin.

She wept softly while the couple fussed around her, trying to calm her down. Ginny rushed to the kitchen to brew her some tea, which she knew was the only way to calm and normal British person down. Harry gently lifted Hermione to lie on the sofa, propping her head up with a pillow. Ginny then handed her the tea, and they both sat down beside her, and began asking her how it had happened this time.

"Well… wh-when I came home from work… just like I usually do" she stopped, taking a moment to breathe, regaining her composure, "well, he wasn't home yet s-so I went upstairs to grab a muggle book I'd been reading, and-d a few hours later, he came home, and he was flushed, just like he always is when he's been drinking and… as soon as he came in the door… and I did nothing… he came up to me, took my book o-out of my hands, threw it across the room and s-started yelling at me," she winced, tears proceeding to wet her cheeks, running into her mouth, and into to pillow on which her head rested.

"Go on…" Harry prompted, nervously. He hated his two best friends fighting, but recently he had begun to admit to himself, with this happening so often, his opinion of Ron had fallen, and however much he loved them both, he had begun to pity Hermione, and hate Ron for what he does to her.

"He told me that-t this is all I do nowadays, I never act the same as I did when we were still in school… I don't dress up… I don't cook dinner, and we don't fool around anymore because I'm always so busy." She sighed, trying to release the tension in her jaw. "Then it went on and on for about half an hour, and he wouldn't stop accusing me of not loving him, and how I was drifting away… and what he doesn't realise that… t-though that's kind of true… It's not my fault for drifting away… it's h-his fault for pushing me!" she cried, sitting herself up, and pushing herself into Harry's warm and comforting arms. She honestly couldn't imagine life without Harry and Ginny. They keep her sane.

There was a child's wale coming from upstairs…

"That's Teddy" Ginny stated, "I'm just going to go and put him back to sleep," she muttered, leaving the sofa, with her pitying gaze lingering on Hermione's drained and blotchy face.

Hermione's head rested against Harry's shoulder, her chest sporadically rising and falling as he rubbed his hand against her back. Her breathing settled within a few minutes of them just lying there, in silence, with Harry's company being enough for her to know that everything was going to be alright.

Finally, Harry spoke, "Hermione… Don't think I'm trying to tell you how to run your life… but I think this has gone on for too long," He said, calmly, unsure how to finish the sentence. "If he's treating you like this, it's going to be too much for you to live with, and… I don't know, but I think..."

"That it would be better if I just… left him." Harry nodded solemnly, knowing that it would be hard for her, after having been through so much together.

"I mean, I'm not trying to push you into anything you don't want to do, but I really think that he is hurting you… physically and mentally, and it's only a matter of time before…" He was cut off by a cry from Teddy, coming from upstairs. Hermione knew what he was trying to tell her. She just didn't know if she was ready to hear it.

She closed her eyes, her body melting into Harry, as her fatigue set in after all the emotional exhaustion.

As she shut her eyes, she heard a small cracking sound… someone else was among them. Harry sat up suddenly, letting Hermione's feeble head fall from his shoulder onto the sofa. She turned her head around to face the door.

It was Ron.

She felt her stomach tense up as Harry made his way over to Ron, who was disorientated by the toxic liquid running through his veins. Hermione sat up suddenly, causing a rush of blood to go to her head.

"What are you doing here Ron. Can't you see you've hurt her again. I think it'd be best if you leave." He said, taking a step closer to Ron, who, though Harry was menacing enough, was fundamentally, overpowering, standing three feet taller than him, with muscles itching to attack. "Calm the fuck down Ron," Harry warned, as he could see Ron's face getting angry when he saw Hermione sprawled across Harry's sofa.

As he advanced towards her, she pulled her knees up towards her chest.

"Get away from me!" she wept, as his face grew angrier. Ron pushed against hard to try and get to her, but he resisted.

"Ron, listen to her, she told you she doesn't want you here. Just go back home." He said, in an affirmative tone, pushing back on his shoulder.

"Hermione, come with be back home, Harry she has no right to stay here!" He said, his glare flickering between Harry and Hermione. Harry's conflicted stare didn't know whether to cast Ron out, or to protect Hermione. He could, however see the pain which Hermione is in due to Ron's presence.

"Ron… I think it best that you leave." Hermione stated, in a calm manner, watching Ron fall back at the sound of her voice.

"This is all your fault Granger! You've done this to me!" He bellowed, as the guilt tore her down, causing her to sit back and shut up, just like he'd wanted.

"Ron, stop it, can't you see she's had enough of this. You're fucking abusing her. Can't you see that! It's messing her up. I'm bloody surprised she hasn't left you already." He spat at Ron, unsure whether the message has registered. He paused for a moment, a silence lingering, between Hermione's sobs.

The silence was interrupted when Ginny came stomping down the stairs, an outraged look on her dainty features. When reaching the bottom of the stairs, and seeing they were not alone, she gasped and took a few steps back, realising the state that Ron was in. She then, took several strides forwards in Ron's direction and, barely tapping with her hand, as he fell back, surprised by his sister's presence, and angered features.

"Ronald Weasley, I suggest, that you apparate yourself back home immediately. Hermione is staying at our house tonight, and at least until you have regained a sober state. You are in no condition to be here, or to even speak to her!" With that he took two drunken steps back, and disapparated without another word. Once he was gone, there was a sigh of relief from Hermione, Ginny and Harry, simultaneously.

"Hermione, come with me… upstairs" called Ginny to the tearful girl on her couch. "You should probably have a shower, and I'll give you something to sleep in," she said, reaching towards her, and holding her hands as she stood up. Ginny, resting her arms supportively around her waist, as she brought poor, shaken Hermione, up the stairs to the guest bedroom, being shortly followed by Harry.

None of them knew what to think. It was quite an experience from them all.

Another cry from the child came from further upstairs, before the showered, and petrified Hermione lay down in the cool sheets and drifted into the sleep that she so craved.

Hermione Woke the morning after with a start, her dream fading into the blackness, and the memories of the night before flooding back to her. Her eyes flickered open.

She needed to leave him. This had become too much over the months. The abuse was wearing away at her with time, and though she had a strong personality, as she began to heed to the abuse, it had weakened her. Her flame had been put out, and as far as she knew, could not be re-ignited.

It was a Saturday morning, with the harsh winter light reaching through the cracks in the curtains, shining onto her face as she lay there. She sighed, contemplating her next move, but before she could make a decision, she heard a faint knock on her door, as the door handle was pushed down, and Harry's morning voice flowed through the crack.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked, clearly wary of the reaction he might get from her after such an emotionally trying night beforehand.

"Yeah, sure Harry," she said, sitting herself up. She realised she was wearing some of Ginny's old pyjamas from Hogwarts, which were quite worn down, but nonetheless comfortable. Funny, she didn't quite remember putting these on last night. After Ron had left, everything became quite a daze.

"How are you feeling… after last night?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"I'm… not sure really. I'm still quite shocked… but I've kind of realised that I need to make a change. I wouldn't exactly call this a functional relationship…" She said, all the while absorbed in thought.

"Honestly, I love you both but…" he paused, as if doubting his next words "… I think it would be best, personally if you, at least for now, spent some time apart." Harry knew all along that this was what he had been trying to say, but just didn't know how to say it without causing any fuss.

She sighed, miserably. However much she wanted to deny it, Harry was obviously right. She needed to start the next chapter of her life, or at least fix whatever went wrong.

"I know" she replied simply. Pulling herself out of bed.

"Are you going to be alright today?" He asked, leaning his weight on the door frame.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to go to diagon alley in a bit, to just clear my mind. I also need to hit up a wizard library or book shop, because I've been reading way too much muggle fiction as of late" they laughed heartily together.

"Okay, well, try and stay out of trouble." With that he left, and she walked to the bathroom to have a quick shower, before casting a cleaning charm on both her clothes from the day before, and the pyjamas Ginny had lent her. After putting on yesterday's clothes, she then made up the bed and wrote Ginny and Harry a little note, which she left on their kitchen counter, just to thank them for all their help.

She was wearing a scruffy t-shirt, with some muggle band name on it. She probably got it from her parents when she was younger. They were always buying her lots of muggle things after she discovered she was a wizard. Must've been something about them not wanting her to forget her muggle origins.

She didn't feel she had the strength to apparate, so she grabbed some floo powder, which was conveniently kept by the fireplace, threw it to her feet, muttering 'diagon alley' as she vanished, reappearing in a cloud of dust, in just the bookshop she'd hoped to arrive at. She bent her head down to escape the confinement of the fireplace, dusted off her worn t-shirt and black trousers and began to browse the books.

She hadn't realised how cold it was going to be when she dressed herself. Wrapping her arms around herself, her eyes wandered over the covers. Her eyes fell on the title 'the rise and fall of the dark arts.' She hadn't seen this book before; however, she'd remembered a few months ago reading about its publication. There was apparently a large legal battle before the rights to publication were granted. Must've been an old dark wizard, or the ministry trying to confine the public knowledge.

She lifted her right hand to trace the leather binding with the tip of her finger. She pulled the book amid the others into her grasp, staring at the front cover. It had been designed to look as if it were an ancient book. The title had been inscribed into the front in cursive.

Looking inside the front cover, she almost dropped the book in itself. Twelve galleons! She gasped, her mouth agape. She'd have to run to Gringotts if she wanted this book. It was bloody expensive though, she thought, placing it back among the others.

As she hurried down the alley to reach the bank, she couldn't help thinking of the books beauty. She then thought of Ron, and how upset he'd be if he knew, even after last night that she was still making all this fuss over a bloody book. Sighing, she made her way into the bank.

She was in and out quite quickly, considering the long underground trip to her vault. She'd taken out fifty galleons. She then ran to the bookstore, hoping to get a hold of the copy she'd fallen in love with.

Thankfully, on arriving in the near to empty shop, she could still see the book, and she snatched it up before anyone else could. She then went to pay for it at the till.

"That'll be twelve galleons," the man said, Hermione giving him the exact change almost immediately. As he was packing the book into the bag, she shivered, wondering if she'd be able to afford a good quality coat with the thirty-eight galleons she had left. Probably.

Thanking the cashier, she picked up the little bag and made her way to Madame Malkin's robes shop. She remembered having gone here to pick up her wizarding robes, once before her first year at Hogwarts, and once about half way through, when she no longer fit into her first year robes (after hitting her growth spirt). They sold lots of other wizarding garments there, but she just needed something simple in order to keep her warm, before she was able to brave going back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who are following the story- please feel free to give any feedback, but be gently as this is my first story on xx**

As she entered, a gust of warmth hit her as she passed from the cold, to the inside of the shop. Her eyes immediately fell on the jackets section to the far left of the store, tucked away in a corner. Giving one of the employees a smile as she walked over there, she was already sure she'd found the perfect one. She read the label 'Balmain, wool and cashmere coat.' It looked as if, when wearing it, it would fall at knee length, and had two rows of beautiful silver buttons.

Unsure whether she could afford it, she checked for the price, with a tag nowhere to be found. She tried it on, however, and it fit like a charm. Bringing it up to the till, she said to the woman sitting there;

"Hi, sorry I wasn't able to find a price on this one, could you tell me how much it is?" She let out a small groan as she sat up and took a look at the garment.

After inspecting it for about a minute, she came to a conclusion, "that'll be sixty-five galleons she said, sitting back down on her stool behind the desk."

"Sorry, isn't that a little expensive. I only have thirty-eight galleons on my person at the moment…" She was interrupted when the door behind her was flung open, and she heard a familiar voice.

"Helen, can you bring me the order I placed last Thursday, I need it quite urgently, and put it on the Malfoy Tab" Came the loud and commanding voice of Draco Malfoy, her ancient persecutor, but also, her recent friend. She turned around to where the voice came from, as the lady ad the register said "I'm sorry but I can't give this to you for that little."

"Granger?" Malfoy said, with a look of mock shock on his face, approaching her. "Bloody hell Granger, I haven't seen you at all since we graduated!" He said, waiting for her to reply with a typical smart and, usually offensive retort.

Hermione just nodded, "hi Draco, how've you been?" She said, faintly. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you alright Granger? Looks like you had no sleep last night," he inquired, as she shook her head, the memories of last night flooding back to her, tears rushing to her eyes.

"Oh, no I'm fine," she choked.

Draco, indicating to her coat, and the bags that the woman working at the shop had fetched for Draco. "Put those all on my tab, Granger, come on let's go and sit down, you look like you've seen a ghost," he said, with a small smile playing on his lips. She let out a small laugh. Draco, grabbing the bags, lead her to a little coffee shop where he sat her down, ready to investigate as to what was wrong with her.

"Jesus Granger, I'm being serious, are you okay?" He asked, as Hermione was recovering from her little flight of emotion back in the shop.

"Yes, I'm sorry Draco, I just… had a bit of an incident last night, and I guess I'm a bit sleep deprived" she pined.

"Bet it's Weasley that's been on your back. Probably acting like his usual arsehole self" he said, almost to himself, as Hermione began to cry again. Draco didn't notice until she took a sharp inhale in order to try and calm herself down. As he saw her red eyes, and face, creased with devastation, he couldn't help but feel an element of pity for her as she sat there, beside herself with woe.

She saw him watching, "I'm fine," she reassured him.

"What happened?" He asked her, smelling out her obvious lie. She sighed, yet again, unsure whether this was the best idea to tell Draco, of all people. But maybe telling him was a better outlet, because he wasn't necessarily a big part of her social circle, and she needed a friend to talk to above all else.

"Last night, Ron was really drunk, and he started accusing me of things and…" she trailed off. Draco leaned forwards, inquisitively, his brow furrowed. She didn't know why she told him what she did but… "and he hit me." She said, hiding her face in her hands, avoiding those grey eyes, not knowing what he'd think of her.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked, almost standing up in frustration. She nodded profusely, still avoiding looking at him. She could feel other customer's eyes on them as she shut herself up, trying to cry as quietly as she could. He stood up, was he going to leave her in the café, crying to herself?

"Take my hand" he said softly, and Hermione slowly reached out one of her shaking hands to meet his. As soon as their skin made contact, she felt herself apparating. When they stopped, she felt sick. Where were they?

Looking up, through teary, red eyes, she saw a living room, furnished with a mainly white and green colour scheme. A beautiful fire-place was opposite the giant window overlooking London, the bright light from outside making her squint.

Draco lead her by the shoulders over to one of the sofas in, what seemed to be his living room. As she sat down, her head slumped over her neck, as she continued crying, while Draco ran to the kitchen to make some tea.

"He's done this a lot you know…" she said, quite quietly from the sofa, but Draco heard, and stopped what he was doing. She heard him exhale, and began to walk over in her direction.

He sat down on the same sofa as her, but a few centimetres away, enough to make it too far, but too close at the same time. He didn't know how to react. With her fluctuating emotions, Hermione leant towards Draco, and hugged him. He was tense for a few seconds, before relaxing into her.

"I'm sorry to be such an effort," she said, not knowing what to make of Draco's kindness. When they broke the hug, Draco sat back.

"When I last saw you two together, you were basically inseparable…" He was testing the waters, to see where was safe to tread or not.

"We-we were, but then, I think that after Hogwarts, when he started drinking, he got quite stressed, and didn't really know how to handle it, s-so took it out on me," she clenched her jaw and bit her tongue, stopping her from starting another round of crying.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject. All the emotion, though it was horrible for Hermione, he did not know how to behave under such circumstances.

"I'm not sure… I mean, I stayed at Harry's last night, but they have Teddy staying with them, and… I mean, I felt as if I was intruding…" She said

"Well I mean, if you aren't able to find any place else, you are always welcome to stay here tonight." Did he really know what he was getting himself into when making that offer? No, not really, but he felt it was a good time to spend time with her, without the presence of Weaslebe always lurking. Hermione, as he'd discovered in the last year of Hogwarts, while sharing the Head chambers with her, that she wasn't all that bad.

"Oh, no, no I couldn't, I'd feel as if I were intruding" she exclaimed, though in the deepest parts of her soul, she secretly wanted him to persist.

"No, I insist, if there's ever a time when an ole school chum of mine is in need, I'd be happy to help," flashing her a devilish grin, as she felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"Okay, well I'll see what I can do about finding somewhere else to stay, so I don't have to stay and cause any unnecessary trouble," she laughed, her manners ever-gracious.

"But… if you wanted to grab some things from, even though I have spare toothbrushes and shampoo, I can't exactly admit to having any women's pyjamas lying around," he chuckled to himself, though Hermione went quite pale at any mention of returning home. Not with Ron there. But perhaps… she pondered… perhaps, with Draco there, he could help her to get in and out as fast as possible.

"Actually, maybe that's a good idea. I do need some time to figure out what I'm going to do about this situation, and perhaps it would be good to have a bag of things with me, so that I am a bit more agile," she stuttered, hoping Draco was not assuming that she planned on staying with him until she decided what to do. He, of course, would take any pleasure in taunting Ron Weasley, and what better way to do it than to take Hermione for himself. That was what he told himself anyway, that he was doing it purely for selfish means, even though he knew he did it because he cared about her, though he is refusing to admit it.

Draco nodded, silently, his face in a grim and contemplative expression. He was deciding his next move. Glancing down at his watch, he checked the time. Three thirty. When did it get to be so late? He felt his stomach rumble.

"Ok, so Granger, I have an idea. I'm quite hungry, and I kind of got caught up in everything today too much to grab a bite to eat, so how about, we go back to diagon alley, get some food, then I will personally escort you to Weasley's… I mean, your house, and then we can come back to mine, and you can make yourself at home, while I go through some paperwork," he finished, realising that this, rather than sounding like a suggestion, was more like a plan.

"Sounds like a plan" she said, seemingly more uplifted in spirits. She was determined to sort this mess out. And might even leave Ron for good. The thought of it made her eyes gleam. Draco stood up, straightening out his jacket, reaching into one of the shopping bags, and pulling out the coat he had bought Hermione in his rush to her aid earlier. He placed it over her shoulders, and she looked up at him, giving a sincere smile, sliding her arms into the sleeves.

"If we could also stop by gringotts again, I'll pick up some money to pay you back for the coat," she started, before he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it," he started. "I have more money than I know what to do with" he laughed, playfully pushing her by the shoulder. She laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

"I thought you'd outgrown your conceitedness?" she said with a giggle, him being taken back by her retort. I guess he'd forgotten the level banter they used to reach back at Hogwarts.

"Okay, so are you ready?" He asked, reaching out his hand to help her up. She slid her hand in to his, her smooth skin brushing gently over his as they gripped on to each other, before he pulled her off of the sofa, coming face to face with him. She blushed, looking down to the floor and taking a step back. She could already feel the sexual tension building, though unsure of what to make of it.

She let go of his hand, tilting her head up to face his, as he ushered with his other hand to the fire place. She knew what he meant, and she made her way over, Draco following swiftly behind her. As Draco picked up a small handful of floo power, he told Hermione to hold on to his waist, as he muttered some words under his breath, that she could not quite make out.

Within a split second, they had arrived in the fire place of, quite a small restaurant. She couldn't tell where they were at first, until she made her way towards one of the windows along the left hand wall of it, and looked out to see there, a bustling walkway. She was sure she'd never been there before, however, due to her muggle born status, she did not tend to come here when she was younger, and had rare occasion to come here in her day-to-day life, as she was usually so occupied with work.

"Welcome to Sallie's patisserie" said a jolly old lady, with greying hair, wearing a pink and blue floral dress under a red apron, to match the colour theme of the place. This was not the sort of place she had expected Malfoy to have brought her, due to his extravagant nature, this place was extremely humble in comparison. "Is there anything I can get you?" The woman continued, before Draco asked, in his most charming manners whether there was a table available for a late lunch.

The lady seemed more than happy to guide us to a table by the window. There was a copy of this morning's daily prophet lying on the surface. The image on the cover drew her attention. There was a picture of, what seemed to be Draco on the front cover. As they sat down, she attempted to read what the article said before drawing his attention to it. Hermione, however was not one of the subtlest of characters, and Draco, within the first few seconds followed her eye line to the article, and let out a small and breathy laugh as she looked up to meet his silvery eyes.

"That's not really important," he laughed. "I could tell you more about that if you're that into business statistics?" Glancing to her, expecting her to lose interest automatically.

"Go ahead," she said, with a challenging look on her face.

Raising his eyebrows, he looked down at the paper, had a quick scan of it, and finally said "It's to do with an international business deal I've got doing on with distant relatives in Russia, and to do with working conditions, and ethical things to do with globalization," he huffed, slamming the paper down on the table face down, making Hermione jump a little.

"I didn't realise I was in the presence of an economic celebrity," she teased, her eyes looking him up and down. He almost burst out laughing.

"I'd hardly say a celebrity… and I mean, look who's talking, Miss. Primary member of the Golden Trio" he said, pretending to praise her.

From then on, the meal was quite relaxed. They talked with more ease than they had this morning, and it seemed that the shock from last night was wearing off, but all the while they talked, she was dreading going back to her house after this. She felt in the pit of her stomach, that something was going to go horribly wrong.

They finished on a full stomach, with the both of them having to undo their top button as they gazed quite contently at each other, fully satisfied with their meal. But now was going to be the hard part. As Draco called for the bill, she felt her stomach beginning to flutter, and her heart picked up pace. It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning to readers, discression is advised, as this is rated M for mature audiences**

"I don't know if I want to do this…" she said, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Hold my hand." He stated, reaching his left hand towards her. Interlacing her fingers with his, she took a deep breath, and held it, squeezing his hand tight. By the look on his face, anyone could tell that he felt it. "Let's go." Hermione was still holding her breath, and biting her tongue.

Their bodies intertwined, spiralling out of control as they apparated to their door step. As Hermione was about to reach out a hand to knock on the door, Draco reached for her hand to put it down, and did it himself. Four consecutive knocks, which sounded like they would have hurt his knuckles. He pulled back, waiting a few moments, before hearing a muffled sound lumbering closer and closer to the front entrance.

The door clicked open, to reveal Ron. A tall, broad man, with stubble, that was slightly too long to be called it, wearing a grey shirt and black tracksuit bottoms, bedraggled under his off-white dressing gown. His eyes fell on Hermione, but then quickly diverted to Draco, when his eyes turned from soft to angry, jealous, confused.

"Hermione! What the fuck are you doing here… with him?" Ron said, with a look of disgust passing his features, as his body seemed to recoil. Draco glanced down at Hermione, who had taken a step back, and was slightly hiding behind him, but not touching his body. He could tell she was scared. Her persecutor was yelling at her again.

Taking a step forward, arrogantly Draco started; "Look Weasley, You've fucked up this time. Can't you see that you are not good for her. Now, I'm here to help her pick up some things that she'll need for staying overnight, before she figures out what she's going to do." Ron knew as soon as Draco spoke, that he wasn't playing around.

"Staying overnight? Hermione, I won't allow you to stay with that… snake!" Ron spluttered, unable to speak. She avoided his gaze.

"It's not up to you." Draco said, dryly, taking a step forwards, to see how Ron would react. Draco smiled. Not a kind smile. More like a sneer. Draco sneered at Ron, as he came to the realisation that there would be nothing that would stop Draco coming in with his girlfriend.

As Draco, with his arm around Hermione's waist passed through the narrow door frame, his shoulder lightly brushing Ron's shoulder, Ron suddenly rammed his arm in to Draco's throat, pushing him against the wall, with a crack. Hermione screamed, as Ron started shouting at him. His face inches from Draco's. But he wasn't scared like he would have been at Hogwarts. All that was seen on his face was a ruthless mask. He was emotionless. Draco simply put one hand on the arm which was pinning him against the wall, and another on the chest of Ron. In a split second Draco pushed against Ron, and had him stumbling back.

Hermione looked shocked, but that look was quickly wiped off when Rob ripped her hand from Draco, and Ron's large hands clasped her wrist. She, desperately trying to unclasp him, cried out Draco's name, as Ron's hands gripped tighter.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted at her, his face not two inches from her. Hermione's eyes were firmly shut as she tried to block him out. "You fucking slut. What, I'm not good enough for you now? You're going to slither off to join this snake?" She could smell beer on his breath. She wanted to be sick. Draco, desperately trying to release his grasp on her. "Go on Hermione, try and do something. I have you, and I told you that you are not leaving." She felt patronised, intimidated. She tried again to push him away, but his grip rendered her immobile. He reached up his left hands to her face, wrapping them around her chin, and cheeks pulling her face to his. "Give us a kiss," he said, with a laugh, that rang in her ears. She saw movement in her peripheral. One second she was pinned by this psycho, and then then next, he was passed out on the floor, after having Draco punch him in the jaw, taking him out cold.

Hermione looked at her trembling hands. The arm which he had held was red, and she knew it would bruise. She sank down breathing heavily. Her heart was in her ears. Draco left her to have her moment, as he accioed certain things, shoving them in to a duffel back which he had found on the back of one of the doors. He tried to be as hasty as possible before Ron came to, and traumatised Hermione even more. He could hear her crying from the next room. It put his teeth on edge what that Weasel was doing to her. He couldn't stand it. He knew that in the past he probably had been that bad, but it was in the past now. He was still doing this, to a young, beautiful girl. He had destroyed her spirit from what Draco could tell. He hurried back to the living room making sure she wasn't in the room alone with Ron for another second.

Ron stirred in the corner. With that, he scooped Hermione into his arms, and disapparated before anything else could happen.

They'd made it. Back to his apartment finally. After the apparition, it was clear that Hermione had become a bit disorientated in his arms, and had fallen asleep. Draco dumped the back on the ground and lifted her up the two flights of stairs to the guest bedroom.

Barely breathing hard, Draco pulled back the covers and placed her gently into bed, her weight being resumed by the plush pillows. She stirred.

"Draco…" She moaned quietly

"Yes?" He replied

"Stay with me for a little bit?" she said before curling up in the duvet. Draco couldn't deny her when she was like this.

"Sure," he said as Hermione reached out a hand for him, which he took, and proceeded to pull him next to her, as she drifted into sleep's alluring abyss, Draco seized the opportunity, and wrapped this arms around her.

 _'_ _I won't let anything hurt you…'_ He thought to himself, as she went limp in his arms, and began to slip away as well.

 ** _Two Hours Later…_**

Hermione woke with a jolt, but relaxed as soon as she realised she was safe. A figure stirred in bed behind her. His warm breath tickling her nape, she shifted herself to turn and face Draco. As soon as she lay facing him, no distance separating them, his eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you," Hermione started, not giving Draco a chance to speak before she did.

"Thank you for what?" He asked, furrowing his brow mockingly.

"For everything." She stated.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I did what any decent human being would have done," he said, his hot breath sending shivers down the spine.

"I know, but I don't know how I can thank you…" she trailed off, staring deeply into his eyes. He raised his hand to her face, not breaking the gaze, feeling her quiver as his finger traced her jaw, around to her lips. They, simultaneously felt their own heart rate pick up. Draco nuzzled his nose against hers, awaiting a reaction. She felt her lips fall slightly open as a rush of dopamine ran from her brain, to the rest of her body. Draco took that as a sign enough for him. His lips extended the final few centimetres to reach hers.

It started gently at first, as if it was only a peck, but Hermione, grasping with her right hand at the back of his neck pulled him in closer. As if she needed him for survival, the kiss deepened.

She let out a small moan as his arm reached around her waist, pulling her into him, as if he was making her a part of him. Drawing her into himself.

She pulled on the hair covering the back of his neck, as he felt something move below his belt. No, he had to control himself, he commanded. She was just suffering, and needed him for emotional support, he confirmed in his mind. Nothing else.

Hermione felt something hard brush against the inside of her leg. This tiny motion, giving her confidence enough in her abilities, she continued. His hand brushing along the curve of her body, she inhaled sharply, slipping her hands from his neck to his back, scratching deep into it, she could feel his muscles rippling beneath her hands. He started breathing harder against her. She slipped her thigh over the top of his, and he wrapped his large hand around of it, squeezing it in anticipation. Rubbing herself against him, he took control, moving on top of her, snaking his back when reaching down to kiss her.

She spread her legs and moaned against his lips, catching his bottom one between her teeth, slowly dragging it through. His stomach lurched. Fuck, he loved when she did that. She reached towards him and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, but much too slowly for Draco's liking. He took over and ripped the shirt from his back as if it were made of paper. _"Anyone would think Hermione was vanilla, but she is a fucking savage,"_ he thought, adjusting himself.

Taking a moment to admire his form, Hermione couldn't help but stare. Time, lucky for him, appeared to be his friend. Sitting up slightly, she reached out towards him with outstretched arms, her fingers, delicately playing with the crevices in the gaps between one muscle and the next. Draco looked down to her, proud of the effect that his body had on her… but, as he looked down on her, he saw, peeking out from the collar of her shirt, bruises. And not just one… what appeared to be a map, a map of old scars from that monster. He stopped.

Reaching down for her shirt, she looked at him with a sudden expression of remorse. He pulled down the collar of her t-shirt, showing the marks, which not only covered her neck, but her shoulders, collar bones, arms, wrists. Pushing him off her she covered herself up.

Draco, not wanting her to hide herself from him, reached out for her arms, which she used to shield her body from him, and pulled them lightly away, so he could see her in her prime. As he moved her hands away, he reached for the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head, so she sat there, in only her bra and trousers. _"She's beautiful…"_ he thought to himself, but coming closer, he could see more and more bruises. He could sense her discomfort, but knew that ultimately it would have had to have happened sooner or later.

What he did next shocked her.

He kissed her body, from the marks of her hands, up the ones on her arms, all the way over her body. A kiss for every mark. She smiled when realising what he was doing, and stroked her fingers through his long blonde hair, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. But not tears of sadness, like with Ron, but tears of joy. She had been miserable for so long that she'd forgotten what love feels like.

Draco had finally kissed every black or blue inch of her body and returned to her lips kissing them until they were pink and swollen. All she could hear and feel was blood pumping beneath her and Draco's skin. Their lips were intertwined, his tongue inside of her mouth. Hermione developed an ache in between her legs. She needed him. She craved him, like the worst drug on the streets.

Blinded by this desire, she began to undress herself, being quickly aided by Draco, stripping off her trousers and socks, flinging them to the floor. Draco then began to unfasten his belt, as he could feel himself throbbing on top of her. Once he had been released from the confinements of clothes, he mounted her. Hermione moaned, as his weight pressed against her, his body in between her thighs became too much for her to handle.

He released one of his arms from its grip on her hips, and gently pulled her panties down her legs, followed by pushing two fingers inside of her, making her gasp on impact. His fingers curved up on to her g-spot as she gently bucked her hips in reaction to him. She was soaking wet, and he could hear a sort of suction-like sound as he moved his hand in and out.

After a few minutes of this, she was tired of the heightened suspense. She moaned against his mouth "Just fuck me already," and on hearing that, Draco immediately rested his arms beside her head, pushing his torso against hers, and entered her slowly.

He picked up a rhythm after a few strokes, ever-motivated by the noises coming from this girl. This was definitely not the girl he grew up with, he thought, with a smile rising to his lips.

She screamed his name, as he entered her with all the right angles. She felt a build up as she drew blood from grasping on to Draco's shoulder blades so tightly. He instantaneously felt that same build up as they both finally came together, Hermione seeming to pulsate and shake beneath him, as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Draco rolled himself over next to her, re-covering them with the duvet, he lay close to one another, heat radiating off them so intensely it could be sickening. Draco reached towards her face, and lifted a lock of her hair, brushing it behind her ear, while he whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful he was, and how that was probably the best sex he had ever had. Hermione didn't tell him… but she felt the same.

With the sex taking further energy out of the two, they again, drifted to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Hermione's dream

 _She woke up gasping, she hadn't gone to sleep here. She was back in her house, with clattering coming from downstairs. Walking down, she could see Ron cooking away._

 _"_ _Good morning beautiful" he said, smiling at her, with all the love in his eyes that any girl could hope from a man. She was puzzled._

 _Being unable to tell the difference between the dream world and reality, she continued to observe these uncharacteristic things Ron was doing. He had always called cooking a 'woman's thing.'_

 _Ron, coming towards her, embraced her, telling her she loved him. But it was not his voice. It was Draco. As she pulled back, she was greeted with the long blonde locks, and piercing grey eyes. Falling back, she felt like she needed to escape. As Draco advanced towards her, he seemed to evolve, and lunged at her, becoming the red-head whom she used to love, pouncing on her like an animal._

 _It had its grips on her neck and held her to the floor, as she tried to scream, no noise would come out, until she escaped her neck from its hold on her, and screamed as loud as she could._

Draco woke to Hermione screaming and shaking from her dream, and she tried to push her away until she realised where she was. She then relaxed in to his arms and started sobbing in to his strong arms, which were holding her. Protecting he


End file.
